HE CAN PLAY GUITAR TOO?
by wolfblood1116
Summary: after discovering a guitar and amp in a spare room Crow and Jack thought had been keeping spare runner parts in, they call the others to see if yusei can really play
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone! this is my absolute first fanfiction ever and im sorry  
>about the grammar I don't have the best spelling at all I would love<br>any criticism you have but please no flames im not used to publishing  
>stories! P.S. this is faithshipping ;P<p>

DISCLAIMER: I TAKE NO CREDIT FROM YUGIOH 5DS I HAD NOTHING TO DO  
>WITH ANY OF IT, I DO NOT OWN.<br>_

A year had passed since the five signers had beat the darkness saving New Domino,most of  
>satellite and probably the whole world for that matter. The bridge connecting New<br>Domino and satellite had finally been finished and the W.R.G.P. was almost here and are  
>favorite trio had taken a break from training to get some well-earned rest. Well besides<br>Yusei Fudo, of course knowing who he is it's just a little obvious for those who couldn't  
>figure it out. Speaking of which lets go see what they're up too.<p>

It had been about twelve by the time Yusei had awoken after some well earned rest. Imediatly  
>noticing the silence (which was a very rare treat) Yusei descended into the garage only to<br>notice two notes beside his runner. Considering the fact that they had not been there when  
>he went to sleep, he read them in hopes of discovering what the silence had been all about.<p>

Yusei looked over both the notes going with the one on the left since it was addressed to both  
>himself and Crow where as the other note was just addressed to him. Lets see what it said,<br>shall we?

Dear Yusei and crow  
>I have some errands to run today and I won't be back untill around<br>4:30 to 5:00.  
>~Signed Jack Atlas<p>

'Does he have to put his full name on everything?' yusei thought to himself as he moved  
>onto the next note guessing it was from Crow<p>

Dear Yusei  
>Hey! it's your buddy Crow! just wanted to let you know I've got some<br>errands to run and won't be back untill probably around the same time  
>as Atlas.<br>~your bud, Crow.

"Ok... I guess I have some time to myself, I could work on my runner or..." Yusei cut  
>himself off already deciding on the his best option. Not even glancing out the window he<br>went behind a door that Jack and Crow had assumed were extra runner parts up untill yesterday  
>when after they were positive Yusei was sleeping that they went in to see if there was any<br>parts they could use the following day when they discovered that Yusei was actually keeping  
>an electric guitar and a hand made amp.<p>

If you noticed I stated that he never saw out the window. But he really should've because  
>if he had then he would have noticed five people looking in through the window and propping the<br>one beside it up so they could hear inside the and Crow had, for once, come up  
>with a plan together (which happened, well once in a blue moon,) and had put that plan into<br>action the minute they woke up and contacted three people Jack contacting Akiza who he had  
>recently discovered that Yusei was crushing on her, Big time. While Crow contacted the twins,<br>Leo and Luna. As the duo had hoped the others were all in which now brought them to were we are  
>now, looking in the window.<p>

Which now brings us back to Yusei who had just brought out, his guitar and amp...

YUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOHYUGIOH

AND CLIFIE yes i left you on a cliff hanger

please let me know if i should continue!  
>please r&amp;r!<p>

~wolfie


	2. Chapter 2

hey there! heres chapter 2 and thanks for the 2reveiws i got considering i posted the story uhhh a few days ago? i was expecting that in, like, a month! any ways it real progress for me and thanks for those who are reading!  
>'thoughts' "speach"<br>DISCLAIMER : I. DO. NOT. OWN. YU. GI. OH. 5DS.

-  
>CROW'S POV<p>

" I KNEW IT! IT IS HIS GUITAR! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!""Crow! quiet down or he might hear us!"  
>"Crow, Leo quiet down, now!""sorry Akiza""good" 'hmmmmm I wonder what he can play and if plays good, maybe I can get him to play a song for Akiza...! crow, you are a genius!'currently Akiza, the twins, Atlas and I were having a stake out and spying on yusei because you see...<p>

*flashback* anonomus pov

"Hey birdbrain, haven't I seen this guitar before? It seems so... familiar..." " well Atlas first off how would I know what you've seen and not seen? but in all honesty this guitar does look familiar...  
>I GOT IT!""quiet down birdbrain! we don't want to wake the sleeping duelist, do we?" " hehe sorry Jack anywho dosen't that new singer umm what was his name again lets see... oh yeah! S.D.D. doesn't he have a guitar exactly like this sure he always wears that hood at his concerts so no one knows what he looks like but you can identify this guitar anywhere! at one point in time didn't he say his guitar was hand made?<br>like ya'no he made it himself? does this mean...?"" Could it be that yusei is S.D.D...?" Both pairs of eyes widdend in sudden conclusion. "stake out?""stake out."

*flashback end*

while the five were sillently bickering Yusei who had in the time that he had been forgoten had tunned his guitar and started to play...

###################################################################################################################3

And another cliffie! sorry i haven't updated in a bit ive had to put up with school and for those gravity falls fans i may have solved the biggest mistery ever I may have figured out who wrote the jurnals and with some solid info evidense and pure intel! ... let me know if ya wanna know more!

~wolfie 


	3. Chapter 3

hey people of the in-ter-net! its me again! sorry for the long amounts of time im taking to update but its almost winter break and its the last week of school! ok so in the reviews i got a few reviews asking if i could have yusei play something sweet for akiza but im not gunna juuuusst yet. imnot ending the story any time soon so i WILL have yusei play something for aki but not just yet maybe some where around..  
>chapter 10 or higher (Hint, Hint) aaannyyy waaayys on to the chapter!<p>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5DS ONLY THE PLOT FOR THIS FANFICTION!<p>

###################################################################################################################  
>Luna pov<p>

"Guy's! quiet down! he's starting to play!" that should get them to quiet down I wanna know what he's playing

( I would put in the lyrics but I can't because of the ruels so I say... Insert lyrics to Yugioh 5D's Theme song! or listen to it on youtube!)  
>Crows pov<p>

"This only proves my theory Right!" I shouted before running through the door and yelling at yusei these words... "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! YOU ARE SDD I SO CALLED IT!" wow I have never seen yusei as nerves as he is now trying to hide his guitar. " W-W-W-What m-m-makes y-you s-say th-that, C-Crow?" Yusei said as he secritively (or atleast tryed anyway) placed his guitar behind the sofa that he was ever so inecently sitting on. " Ok! for starters yusei the last time you stuttered like that was when you had a secret, I guessed right and you refused the EXACT same way, two, I saw your guitar and its the same one SDD has and he said it was hand made and last but not least we heard you singing slash playing, AND before you ask,  
>the gang and I were outside with the window propped open and by the way... they're still out there."as I said that yusei looked so nerves I thought his face would stay like that!<p>

"Wait,so what you saying is.. that they're out there" I nod "right now.." I nod again" and they now know,  
>that you are an insane, crazy bird?" I nod again "WAIT WHAT!? your cruel yusei.." "I know I am" I will get you yet and boy am I glad that he can't read minds.<p>

Sorry its so short i have absolutly TERRIBAL writers block ('.') And Im boooorrrrrreeeeddddd anyway i'd love some sugestions! please R&R!

~wolfie 


End file.
